Ardensi
L’'ardensi' es una lenga construcha de Libor Sztemon. Paire nòstre e autres tèxtes crestians sul site Christus Rex (ambe la revirada latina) Descripcion de la lenga Es una lenga construcha indoeuropèa. S'escriu ambe l'alfabet latin, e la letra Š. Libor Sztemon daissèt pas cap de descripcion de la lenga, mas sonque de tèxtes. Fonts Coneissèm pas qu'aquels quatre tèxtes crestians. ''Ei Fadher i me'' (Paire nòstre) :Ei Fadher i me, :te arajam es an asmani, :da ezme i te mehdeh ast. :Da xohad kumran i te šohestan. :Da xohad staoran i te akarad kom in asman, rac an arde nazram. :Et braud i me foldaris darate keme šardar. :U azrefate keme karzeti etme, :kom to mizrefem ke karzendi i me. :U noram sarbate etme in fristelse, :aber azadrate etme az šarivazd. :Kiram i te dha šohestan u dha krotad u dha ahrad an vakrati ast. :Amen. Hail Miriam (Ave Maria) :Hail Miriam e nikmad sarotis, :Adonai tekum, :te blesineh ontare kaunati : u blesineh mive e levar i te ast. :Ei Miriam i mehdis, madher e Adha, :ordate vor me sinotis :no in hore e maud i me nazram. Mikredam in Adha (Simbòl dels apòstols) :Mikredam in Adha e Fadher folkrotis, :et Xalzard e asman e arde nazram. :U in Yešva Mešard, :et Aznard i he aonetis, et Hord i me, :he arajambad araxneh az Rauh i Mehdis, :nadhad az Miriam bextra, :martirad sape Pontsius Pilatus, :he bad kresneh, mauteh u dafneh ast, :bizrad ke jahenei, e trevis dar az maudis rešnad, :he uprenad an asmani :misetad ad hoyns dast e Adha e Fadher folkrotis, :azhiram xohad kumran et levaris u maudis šaftan. :Mikredam i Rauh i Mehdis, :et mehdis rauhenšyan katholikis :et folkenšyan e mehdis, :et azrefadun e sinei, :et rešnadun e besar u levar eteranis. :Amen. Mikredam in aon Adha (Simbòl de Nicèa) :Mikredam in aon Adha e Fadher folkrotis, :et Xalzard e asman e arde nazram, :e fol vedevlis u navedevlis. :Mikredam in aon Hord, et Yešva Mešard, :et Aznard e Adha aonadhis, :arajam bad zordeh az Fadher a fol vakrati feram: :Adha az Adha, Lumine az Lumine, :hoyris Adha az Adha i hoyris, :zordeh, noram bahreh, e aon mefehom a Fadher kum: :dha fol bahreh ast fru he. :He vor me u najata i me az asman bizrad. :Et besar az Miriam bextra fru Rauh i Mehdis besnad :u staorad a ensord. :He vor me bad kresneh, :undire dari e Pontsius Pilatus marteh u dafneh bad. :E trevis dar az maudis rešnad e Skriften kordam. :ke asman uprenad, misetad ad hoyris dast e Fadher. :U rakumrad ateram in ahrad :et levaris u maudis šaftan :u šohestan i he utan payne rast. :Mikredam i Rauh i Mehdis, :et Hord u Darond e levar, :arajam az Fadher u Aznard migirad, :kum Fadher u Aznard ast latereh u ahereh paritam :u sprekad a stomai e rauhardi. :Mikredam in aon, mehdis, :katholikis, rauhenšyan et aufestordi. :Mifertam et aon mešrak an azrefatun e sinei. :Mispektan et rešnadun e maudis :u levar e vakra voderis. :Amen. Lexic Lo lexic de l'ardensi es indoeuropèu. Referéncias